shakirafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ready For The Good Times
'''Ready For The Good Times '''es una canción de Shakira del álbum Laundry Service como la n° 6, también se incluye en México, como la n° 7. No alcanzó mucho éxito ya que fué superada por varias incluyendo a las otras canciones como Whenever, Wherever, Te Aviso Te Anuncio, Que Me Quedes Tú y Underneath Your Clothes. Video thumb|300px|right|Video NO oficialNo contiene ningún video porque los únicos de Laundry Service que tuvieron fueron Whenever, Wherever, Suerte, Te Aviso Te Anuncio, Que Me Quedes Tú, Te Dejo Madrid, Poem To A Horse y Objection. Letra Original (Inglés) I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head Time will bring them back I bet So if you hear me say that I believe in love Don't make me feel ashamed I used to sing the saddest songs And in the meantime reaches used to climb my door Falling back down to the floor I used to read survival guides When my world was full of seven legged cats But here I am with eight more lives Coro: I'm ready for the good times I'm ready for the good times Ready to get it on... I'm ready for the good times I'm ready for the good times Now that I'm not alone... Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, You know it... Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, You better not ignore it... I don't wanna look at fashion magazines While someone does my nails Sitting here watching other people live Frozen by the fear to fail 'Cause everyday there's a war to fighy And if I win or lose, Never Mind! As long as you're my shelter every night I used to cry against a wall But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on Swear to me, you won't be gone I'm ready for the good times I'm ready for the good times Ready to get it on I'm ready for the good times I'm ready for the good times Now it that I'm not alone 'Cause everyday there's a war to fight And if I win or lose, Never Mind! As long as you're my shelter every night I used to cry against a wall But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on Swear to me, you won't be gone (Coro) Español Lista para los buenos tiempos No quiero limpiar las telarañas de mi cabeza El tiempo las traerá de nuevo, lo apuesto Así que si tu me escuchas decir que creo en el amor No me hagas sentir avergonzada Solía cantar las canciones mas tristes Y mientras tanto las cucarachas solían escalar mi puerta Cayendo de vuelta al piso Solía leer guías de sobre vivencia Cuando mi mundo estaba llena de gatos con siete patas Pero aquí estoy con 8 vidas mas Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Lista para conseguir lo que quiero Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Ahora que ya no estoy sola Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Tu lo sabes Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Es mejor que no Lo ignores No quiero mirar las revistas de moda Mientras alguien me arregla las uñas Sentada aquí viendo otras personas vivir Congelada por el miedo a fallar Por que cada día hay una pelea que luchar Y si pierdo o gano nunca importa Mientras seas mi protector cada noche Solía llorar contra la pared Pero ahora tengo un hombro Del que me puedo sostener Júrame que no te iras Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Lista para conseguir lo que quiero Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Estoy lista para los buenos tiempos Ahora que ya no estoy sola Portugués Não quero limpar as teias de aranha da minha cabeça O tempo as devolverá eu aposto Então se você me ouvir dizer que eu acredito no amor Não me faça sentir envergonhada Eu costumava cantar as canções mais tristes E enquanto isso as baratas costumavam escalar a minha porta Indo em direção ao chão Eu costumava ler guias de sobrevivência Quando meu mundo estava cheio de sete gatos pernetas Mas aqui estou eu com oito vidas mais Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Pronta para prosseguir Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Agora eu não estou só Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Você sabe disso Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Você não melhora Ignore Eu não quero olhar para as revistas de moda Enquanto alguém faz a minha unha Ficar sentada aqui assistindo as outras pessoas Viver paralisada com medo de falhar Porque todo dia á uma guerra pra lutar E se eu ganho ou perco não importa Contanto que você seja meu abrigo todas as noites Eu costumava chorar contra a parede Mas agora eu tenho um ombro no qual eu posso me apoiar Jure-me que você não irá embora Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Pronta para prosseguir Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Eu estou pronta para os bons tempos Agora que eu não estou só